Perdido sin tí
by Dai Vampire
Summary: Draco rompe su promesa y Hermione se va. El rubio no puede vivir sin ella, y cae en una depresión. Draco entre alcohol, tabaco y asesinatos. [ONESHOT para 30 Vicios]


**Perdido sin tí**

-¡Basta¡Se acabó!- Gritó ella, tirando unas cuantas blusas a la maleta que estaba encima de la cama.

-¡No puedes irte¡No puedes dejarme!- Contestó él, en el mismo tono de voz, y sacó las blusas que ella había metido en la maleta.

-Me prometiste que no ibas a volver a hacerlo- Dijo ella, ya sin gritar, enfrentándose a esa cara de rasgos afilados-. ¡Me lo juraste Draco!

-Pero Hermione...- Intentó replicar el hombre, pero ella lo cortó.

-¡Pero nada!- Tiró varios pantalones y ropa interior a la maleta- ¡No puedes ir matando a gente por amor al arte¡Yo te lo advertí, volvías a hacerlo, y me marchaba¡Y yo sí cumplo lo que digo!

-¡No vas a irte!- Le desarmó la maleta nuevamente.

-¿Y si me voy que piensas hacerme¿Matarme a mí también?- Preguntó ella irónica.

-Eso... no lo digas... ni en broma- Draco juntó los dientes, se veía claramente ofendido y enfadado.

-Pues es lo que has estado haciendo últimamente: matar gente, y para colmo, me lo has estado ocultando. Y ahora, déjame hacer mi maleta en paz.

-No te voy a dejar hacer la maleta- Interceptó un jersey que volaba hacia la susodicha maleta.

-¡Pues sin ella! Adios Draco...- Se oyó un fuerte "¡Crac!" y la chica desapareció.

-¡No te vayas¡No me dejes!- El rubio se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo- ¿Y ahora que hago yo sin tí?- Las lágrimas habían empezado a surcar sus mejillas sin que las pudiera detener.

* * *

Draco estaba hecho un asco. Había caído en una depresión y prácticamente lo único que hacía era beber alcohol y fumar. Hacía apenas una semana que ella lo había dejado, y él se sentía al borde de la muerte.

-"No te vas a suicidar, no señor. Tú vas a sufrir, por haberla hecho sufrir a ella. La vas a pagar muy cara Draco Malfoy"- Se había dicho a si mismo el segundo día, cuando la idea de suicidarse se le había venido a la cabeza, pues para él, la vida no tenía sentido sin ella.

Tenía los ojos rojos y unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta el suelo. Hacía siete días que no se afeitaba, y su pelo ya necesitaba un corte urgente. Tampoco le vendría mal cambiarse la ropa sucia y manchada de alcohol. Estaba tan desaliñado que parecía un vagabundo. Pero gracias al cielo se duchaba. Sí, se duchaba para intentar hacer desaparecer la resaca y se cambiaba de ropa cuando su Señor lo llamaba, que, últimamente, era bastante a menudo.

Ahora se encontraba tirado en uno de los sofás de su sala, con una botella de gin en una mano, y un cigarro a medio consumir en la otra. Recién había llegado de completar con éxito su última misión. Levantó la botella y luego de unas palabras ininteligibles le dió un largo trago.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿¡Quién es!?- Gritó Draco de mala manera.

-Soy Blaise, Draco- Respondió una profunda voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un hombre de unos 26 años, de tez negra y pómulos hundidos. El hombre miró a su alrededor.

A pesar de la poca luz que había en la estancia (y que llegaba de otra habitación, puesto que las cortinas estaban corridas) pudo ver que había cosas tiradas por toda la sala, el suelo estaba cubierto de botellas rotas y vidrios que al parecer eran de portarretratos, ya que pudo divisir unas cuantas fotos tiradas, varias sillas estaban volcadas, en un sofá había una manta sucia y manchada con un líquido color marrón y el ambiente apestaba a alcohol y tabaco, por no hablar del humo que flotaba en el ambiente culpa de este último.

Blaise se abrió paso entre los cristales rotos y se sentó en un sofá.

-Estás que das pena- Le dijo, mientras seguía examinando la sala con la mirada.

-Ella se fue, no me queda otra cosa.

-Claro que te queda otra cosa Draco. Te queda salir a buscarla, pedirle perdón y decirle que vuelva.

-Por ella lo haría Blaise, pero sabes que no me quiere ni ver- Blaise no contestó nada; Draco tenía razón.

-Me enteré lo de los Kinney- Dijo, cambiando de tema-. Están todos en San Mungo con locura crónica e incurable. Bien hecho- Sonrió de lado.

-Todos menos Elliot. Ese cabrón me tenía harto.

-Pensé que ibas a usar la maldición imperdonable para liquidarlo- Comentó distraidamente-, pero según los rumores, murió desangrado.

-Primero le dejé que sufriera y se desesangrara, y antes de que muriera, lo rematé con un Avada Kedavra- Respondió Draco, como si estuviera hablando del informe del clima.

-¿Y qué hay de los Jones?

-Todos muertos con Avada Kedavra, no estaba de humor.

-¿Has estado durmiendo en el sofá?- Preguntó Blaise mirando la manta que estaba encima. La mirada de Draco se tornó triste y melancólica.

-Si- Susurró-. La cama me hace acordar a ella, y no puedo soportar despertarme y no verla a mi lado.

Blaise se levantó, miró por última vez a Draco y se dirigió a la puerta. Ya con la mano en el pomo habló.

-Si te importanta tanto como parece, consigue que vuelva... Antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que la... maten, como hicieron con ella- Draco pudo oír como la voz de su amigo se quebraba-. Adios Draco.

-Adios- Murmuró él, pensando en el final que había tenido la prometida de Blaise, y rogándole al cielo que no le pasara lo mismo a su Hermione.

La Marca Tenebrosa de su brazo le ardió por segunda vez en el día. Su Señor lo estaba llamando.

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Hermione se había marchado. Ahora ya era imposible entrar al apartamento de Draco, porque, a pesar de que Blaise lo había limpiado en más de una ocasión, el rubio volvía a dejarlo como estaba en cuestión de unos días. Su barba de tres días que había pasado a ser una barba en toda regla. El aliento le apestaba a tabaco y alcohol, y su dolor de cabeza había pasado a ser crónico.

En su lista de asesinatos particular ya había apuntado a las 12 últimas víctimas de este mes. Pero cada vez que mataba, más lo detestaba, más le hacía acordar a ella y al momento en que se fue, y más se detestaba a sí mismo.

Hacía días que no comía; se alimentaba únicamente de alcohol, su hígado ya estaba bastante resentido, pero a él no le importaba, después de todo, no tenía nada más que perder. Ella lo era todo y ya no estaba con él. El sofá ya había empezado a dejar huella en su dolorida espalda, pero se negaba rotundamente a dormir en la cama que una vez había compartido con Hermione.

Blaise iba a visitarlo (A pesar de que casi resultaba imposible pasar al salón de su apartamento) varias veces por semana, y siempre le decía lo mismo: Que se levantara del maldito sofá y que fuera a buscarla. Pero él no se sentía con fuerzas de hacerlo, con fuerzas para soportar un nuevo rechazo, con fuerzas para verla y perderla nuevamente.

Ya la había dado por perdida y se odiaba a si mismo por ello. Draco Malfoy nunca perdía nada, pero en este caso... Ella se había marchado y él se había quedado sin nada, sin esperanza siquiera.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo de sus ojos, colorados por el alcohol, el humo del tabaco, y las lágrimas. Se sentía patético, pero se lo merecía. Tomó una botella de absenta que había en un aparador. la abrió, y bebió un trago. Esta noche se iba a agarrar una buena, y seguramente terminaría vomitando en el baño y con la cabeza partiéndosele en dos.

En silencio, prendió un cigarro y oyó el apenas perceptible sonido del tabaco y el papel quemándose, mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de humo.

Se tiró en el sofá y lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas. Llorando y pensando en ella se quedó dormido, con la botella de absenta, ya por la mitad, en la mano.

No supo cuanto tiempo durmió hasta que un sonoro "¡Crac!" proveniente de la cocina lo despertó. Sintió a alguien moverse.

-¿Ahora has decidido aparecerte en la cocina Blaise?- Preguntó Draco, después de dar un bostezo-. Haces bien, porque por la puerta ya no se puede entrar.

-No soy Blaise.

A Draco se le cayó el alma a los pies. Se sentó bruscamente en el sofá, lo que le provocó que la espalda le doliere aún más, y que la botella de absenta se derramara sobre el suelo. Ella estaba allí, en el umbral de la cocina, mirándolo. Una solitaria lágrima corrió libremente por su mejilla.

Se levantó del sofá, y con cuidado de no cortarse con ningun vidrio, se acercó a ella, que había comenzado a llorar.

Sin decir nada, se abrazaron mutuamente y se besaron. Fue un beso apasionado, un beso de reencuentro, un beso de película.

-Te amo Draco- Susurró ella contra los labios del chico-. Y por más que lo intente no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.

-Yo también te amo- Le dijo él, secándole las lágrimas-, y no puedo vivir sin tí. Te necesito demasiado.

Se fundieron en otro cálido beso, sintiéndose el uno al otro después de tanto tiempo.

-Al final es cierto- Dijo él, estrechándola fuertemente contra sus brazos.

-¿El qué?

-Que nada se va para siempre- Respondió con una sonrisa.


End file.
